imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Fatjohn, Frederick,
Fatjohn, Frederick, & James is the first installment of Fatjohn Adventures. This installment is the one most closely based on the TV series Fatjohn. John Brimm takes over the role of Fatjohn beginning with this installment. Like the other Fatjohn Adventures installments, this one is animated. There is also a radio version of this, but this article covers the animated TV version. Cast See Characters in Fatjohn, Frederick, & James for character profiles. * John Brimm as Fatjohn * Curtis Kilprus as Frederick Kalgarron * Bob Kolbern as James Laww and Bryan Oxnard * Scott Buchanan Gelch as Jaycroff Swindell, Phenyx, and Ben Orange * Annie Hadskins as Jarita Alin * Jordson Hayes as Ol' Birch, "Pourin'" Man, Ol' Oaktree, and Jhoe * Ken Korphack as Bob the employee Setting The installment is set in the fall of 2004, in the nation of Dragoonasag. There is proof of this provided in the installment (i.e. James saying, "They're turning them into Christmas trees for the holiday season, because they were pine trees" and the characters talking about college football toward the end. *Even in Dragoonasag, football season occurs during late summer and most of the fall.* Not only does this installment take place in autumn, but it was completed in autumn. Summary This installment begins with Fatjohn, Frederick, and James inside Fatjohn's " 5772", riding down Dragoonasag Interstate Route 13 in the Prescaderna metropolitan area. Like in all other Fatjohn Adventures installments, Fatjohn is the first to speak. His first line, thus, the first line in the installment, is "We're at the 187. DI-92 is about seventeen miles ahead." The three continue down the freeway until they reach the Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 exit. They then turn from south to east, and, while traveling through Prescaderna, they look at some of the sights, such as the Appemone Electronics Headquarters, which, according to James, makes "sorry computers." After passing through the big city of Prescaderna, they make a pit stop in Fellertown, where they stop at a Farvin truck stop, which, like other truck stops, has at least one store, showers, and at least one eatery. Fatjohn and his crew enter the place, and are greeted by a friendly-but-law-abiding employee named Bob. Bob welcomes them to the truck stop, which, according to him, has the "finest prices in Central Arubio." Not long after that, James enters and tells Fatjohn that he "can't believe they expect us to pay $2.50 for gas!" Bob then says, "Gas prices have gone up." Soon, a man exits the truck stop's restaurant, belching and talking about how the pizza was scrumptious. Soon after that, a man named Jhoe enters the building sans-shoes. Bob quickly gets on to him for it, and he is forced to exit, and belches as he does so. James, against Fatjohn's wishes, eats a jalapeno pepper, and ends up wishing he never did it, as he begs for "WATER!" After this, he, Fatjohn, and Frederick decide to leave. They continue their journey east on DI-92. The three continue looking at scenes, such as a lake, an old shack, and a peach orchard. After driving down the road for some time, they cross the state line into Lohana, and continue riding down the road. They make a pit stop in Knuthyn, where they decide to spend the night. The next morning, they go into the truck stop in Knuthyn to get coffee. They are greeted by store cashier Bryan Oxnard. After leaving the truck stop, the crew decides to continue east on DI-92 toward Liberty, where they decide to stop again to take in the sights and sounds of the big city. While in Liberty, James shows signs that he may have had too many drinks, as he runs into a "tower" of sodas and later hits a wall. After spending time in Liberty, the crew decides to get back on the road, and continue to travel east on DI-92. Fatjohn, the driver, decides to make another pit stop in Arondello to get "some chicken strips and onion rings." They stop at the Farvin truck stop in Arondello, where Fatjohn meets a recently-widowed woman named Jarita Alin, who instantly falls in love with him. Fatjohn forgets the food and invites Jarita to come along for the ride. The four continue the journey east on DI-92. Their ride is interrupted by an army of motorcycle riders led by Gus the Boss, and Fatjohn ends up confronting Phenyx. Fatjohn and his crew emerge victorious. They then continue their journey. They ride until they reach the Carlana state line. Fatjohn and the crew decide to stop at the welcome center in Carlana, where they meet a trucker named Jaycroff Swindell, who chats with them. Fatjohn discovers that he and Jaycroff are heading to the same destination (LeDoux). They continue chatting, then Fatjohn and his crew leave to continue their journey to LeDoux. Goof(s) * At one time during the installment, Fatjohn reads a billboard sign for a place on "Exit 18" along DI-92 in Lohana. This occurs after they have passed said exit. * The characters pronounce "piccocchuse" (a plant native to eastern Lohana) with a short "O" sound. The word is properly pronounced with a long "O" sound. * When Ol' Oaktree speaks on the CB radio about whether it is okay to haul "illegal cargo", Fatjohn replies by telling him that he cannot answer because he is "about 242 miles away" (movie version and older radio versions), and "not close" (newest radio version). Communicators using CB radio have to be close to each other for each other to be heard. Notes and Trivia * All the truck stops visited in this installment are Farvins. Farvin Oil Company is a huge oil company in Dragoonasag that was started in late 2003 and now has convenience stores and truck stops all over the nation; it surpassed Philton-Lawrence Oil Company as the nation's biggest oil company. * James seems to have complaints about cigarette companies coming into Dragoonasag's states and "destroying more than half the population." Yet, James is a smoker. * Ben Orange later appears in Meeting of the Brothers. * This installment is the one most closely based on the TV series Fatjohn. * It is not stated in the "Summary" section, but before they leave Liberty, they stop to see a lawyer named Oland Zayer (voiced by Ken Korphack). * Jarita Alin marries Fatjohn sometime between this installment and the next one. See also * Quotes from Fatjohn, Frederick, & James Category: Fatjohn AdventuresCategory: Fatjohn, Frederick, & JamesCategory: Dragoonasag